Meilleurs amis ? Juste ça ? Moi je ne suis pas sûre
by Hpfan66
Summary: Une jeune fille de 16 ans qui décide de se lancer pour sa première FanFiction... "Daphnée Greengrass à un meilleur ami fantastique... Mais quand de nouveaux sentiments plus qu'amicaux font surface tout se complique ! "


**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J-K Rowling, sauf l'histoire est de moi, je ne tire aucun profits, si ce n'est celui de pouvoir faire partager mon histoire et la faire aimer -Ou pas- ! **

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

C'était une journée comme une autre pour la jeune blonde, le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient gaîment comme leurs habitudes Enfin cela aurait pût être un jour banal pour les moldus, aujourd'hui Daphnée revenait Poudlard ! Pour de nombreuses raisons, elle n'avait pas pût venir en début d'année ses parents, Anthéa et William Greengrass avait voulue l'entretenir sur plusieurs sujets, pas vraiment intéressant aux yeux de la belle blonde !

Une voix résonna alors aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui venait tout juste de boucler ses affaires._ "Daphnée dépêche toi, ton oncle ne t'attendras pas éternellement !"_ En effet, son oncle William devait la faire transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard, pourquoi ce n'était pas ses parents ? Tout simplement, parce qu'ils étaient des mangemorts ! Et il valait mieux pour eux, ne pas se montrer en public et surtout pas devant les grilles de l'ancestral château, avec tout ces aurores qui gardaient les portes .

C'est avec un petit soupire que la beauté glaciale descendit les marches de son manoir, accompagnée de son fidèle compagnon : Osiris, un petit chat roux aux longs poils ! En arrivant en bas, elle remarqua que sa petite soeur, Astoria n'était pas là , la brune était différente d'elle, Daphnée était une jeune fille le plus souvent froide et assez solitaire mais Astoria était une jeune fille chaleureuse entourée de beaucoup d'amis ! Non pas que l'aînée des Greengrass n'avait pas d'amis, non loin de là , elle en avait mais seul son meilleur ami comptait son nom ? C'est simple Drago Malefoy, l'unique personne qui comprenait la jeune fille et cela depuis leurs plus jeune âge ! D ailleurs en pensant lui la blonde, eût un léger sourire, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et le manque se faisait sentir._."Pourquoi souris-tu comme une idiote ?"_ Tonna une voix froide prés d'elle, Daphnée regarda sa mère._ "Pour rien mère, je vous prie de m'excuser si mon sourire vous a posé un soucis"_ . Fit elle légèrement hautaine, sa mère ne le releva pas et encore heureux pour Daphnée !_ "Allons y !"_ Coupa une voix masculine assez forte, la serpentard se tourna vers son oncle le visage impassible elle le regarda, et le suivit jusqu'à la sortit de l'imposant manoir Greengrass sans regarder derrière elle heureuse de quitter ce lieux si froid. Dehors, son oncle lui tendit son bras après avoir fait rétrécir les lourdes valises de la jeune Greengrass, elle le prit et c'est dans un **"PLOP**" sonore, qu'ils disparurent .

Quelques instant plus tard, William et Daphnée étaient arrivés devant Poudlard, celui-ci disparut laissant la jeune fille seule avec ses affaires et son petit chat. Ravie d'être là , à l'intérieur bien sur il était hors de question de le montrer, elle avança vers le grilles du château où le Professeur Rogue l'attendait._ "Miss Greengrass nous fait donc honneur de sa présence.."_ Dit-il de sa voix traînante et glaciale comme son habitude, la blonde ne préféra pas lui répondre ne voulant pas se monter insolente envers son directeur de maison._ "Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous présenter ses respects..."_ Daphnée hocha simplement la tête, le vieux fou était donc toujours là. Enfin bon, quand ils furent dans les couloirs, le professeur Rogue laissa la jeune fille seule, elle devait se rendre dans sa Salle Commune qui lui avait beaucoup manquée !

En avançant dans les couloirs désert elle regarda au tour d'elle, rien n'avait changé ce qui n tait pas pour lui déplaire ! Daphnée se demandait ce que faisait les serpentard en ce moment, surement devaient-ils être en cours où entrain de préparer des mauvais coups... Tellement qu'elle était concentrée, elle ne vit pas qu'une personne était dans le couloir et qu'il marchait dans sa direction Tout les deux se percutèrent assez violemment, étant donné que la blonde tomba au sol avec ses affaires !_ "Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ?"_ Non, elle n'avait pas vue qui était cette personne mystérieuse si bien que celui-ci ne pût s'empêcher d avoir un léger rire très ironique avant de déclarer d'une vois assez glaciale et taquine à la fois _"Et bien Greengrass je te manquais tellement que tu me fonces dessus sans aucune raisons !"_ Elle releva très vite les yeux, pour regarder qui était devant elle, connaissant cette voix plus que familière...

Oui oui je sais ce n est pas du grand art, mais c est la première fois que je me lance pour écrire une "Fanfiction" pardon pour ce chapitre court je vous l'accorde... Les Rewiews sont les bienvenues, n'hésitait surtout pas ! :)


End file.
